Man's Best Friend
by Amadeus Clowergen
Summary: Sometimes human-Pokémon links don't build easily, but destiny has brought Houndoom and me together - and this link will last, I'm sure. A naive recounting of a naive past.
1. First Encounter

**Hi dear readers! This is my first story ever. I have absolutely no experience, so please do give helpful advice!**

**To be honest this is quite a cross between the anime and the games as some characteristics of Pokémon are rather like the anime but I took some data from the Gen IV games. ****I'll be completing the chapters one by one.**

**Insert generic copyright declaration. Nintendo is awesome. Enjoy.**

* * *

**First Encounter**

Like every other human on the planet, I don't really remember my childhood anymore. Virtually all the memories of me being a toddler - if you call them memories - are retold by my one and only one mother, like, months ago. Or it would be Houndoom, if he could speak human language. Boy, he's got amazing memory. Thing is, despite our inextricable link that literally sends messages psychologically, an exact language is the only thing we lack in communication. It doesn't matter though, as the man's best friend - or _my_ best friend - almost shares my every single thought.

Mother says it all began with that picnic when I was six. That day was probably the only day in my childhood that has left a conspicuous trace in my memory - at the very least, I remember the golden sunshine illuminating the harmonious ambiance. It was one of our rare family days when the three of us got to gather and have a nice outdoor time. And there we were, on the vividly coloured mat, savouring mother's culinary delights. I was a particular fan of her lettuce sandwiches, just as I still don't particularly prefer meat anyway.

The thing about family gatherings that still irks me today is the exclusive adult chats. The adults - be they parents, or their friends, or _their_ friends, simply like to talk to each other, ignoring our presence. From what I overhear, most of the time they say bad things about us. Ugh. Guess I wouldn't comprehend that until I become a dad. From what mother remembers - or rather, doesn't remember, because she deduced it - the 6-year-old me probably got bored and wandered off on my own. (Parents never care, do they?) Now that I think of it, I've liked to disappear from time to time since I was that young. Since the environment there was more bushes than fields, with my miniature torso, I snuck into one of them and came out into the fresh air on the other side.

And boy do I have an unforgettable memory of that place, that scene! It was just an arbitrary, tiny open area surrounded by the dangerous bushes (or so they say). But it was that random area that marked one of the most crucial events that has affected me today. As a child, I simply looked around for Pokémon that I'd never seen, given our reclusive dwelling place. And there they were, little birds hovering over the bushes - later known as Starly - and odd-looking bugs hanging from the branches - Burmy. I wanted to reach for them, yet I was simply too tiny, and slightly too cowardly for that, unlike my childhood friend Shadow - she dared to touch literally anything. Focused on hopping towards the weird insects, little did I notice other things around me, especially some noises behind me.

No sooner had I noticed the rustling sound when something solid bumped into me, hard. Losing my balance, I fell on my back and tried hard to hold myself from wailing, thanks to the idea of emotionally strong boys I'd been taught. I looked at the object - and my jaw dropped, quivering and speechless.

A dog-like Pokémon gritted its sharp fangs, growling fiercely towards me! I backed a step against the trunk behind me. A second or two later, though, I realised it wasn't doing anything. I stared at it, not knowing what to do at all. But it wasn't seconds before I began to look closely at its face and body. Its expression was frightening, yet a little...pretentious. The skull on its forehead was shivering, just like I was, even revealing a slight crack. All of a sudden, as if running out of energy, it gave in its feigned fierceness and slumped onto the grass, not at all strong as a hound ought to appear. For seconds I didn't dare to loosen my hardened muscles a tiny bit, but eventually I plucked up my mere courage to step forward towards the unmoving body.

What I saw got me stiff. The only thing I saw on its pitch black body and white exoskeleton was none other than deep scars, some elongated and some round, uncovering the flesh. As a toddler I was nothing but absolutely nauseated and shocked. Why would a strong-looking Pokémon like this get attacked and scarred so badly? I took another step forward, only to become relieved that it was apparently still alive and breathing, yet a pungent odour took over my senses, almost making me back away yet again. The young me hesitated, but looking at the near-lifeless Pokémon throbbed my heart. Enduring the unsettling smell, I carefully walked in front of it and laid my hand on its side.

The dog twitched a little. The black, or deep blue, fur was surprisingly smooth and the warm skin beneath it periodically expanded as it breathed heavily. My hands trembled more vigorously than that though. Before letting my arm's weight land on its fragile withers, I slid my young and tender fingers lightly over the fearful cuts, though I quickly drew them back as it abruptly twitched again, and didn't dare to touch it any more.

All of a sudden, with a bark, it jumped right up from its lying position and stood shakily. Shocked, I backed away a foot and, intimidated, looked timidly into its eyes.

The Pokémon's eyes were unexpectedly endearing, yearning, or even...a bit pitiful. I wondered, deep in my heart, what had happened to this poor dog?

I guess I accidentally spoke that aloud, because as if having read my mind, the dog crouched on the ground, as if preying on something. I looked at that direction, where there was nothing but an imaginary, small prey. Turning back towards the Pokémon, it was now acting out a certain scene, and its fierce-looking eyes melted into sympathy and retreated a bit. Then it jerked to its sides, as though in pain and likely...beaten up. I wasn't sure if this was real or acted, but it slumped onto the ground again. "Houn," pitifully it moaned.

The conveyance, to say the least, wasn't very clear. But for some reason that I really couldn't explain, I understood it all - every single bit of its experience. This Pokémon was a one-of-a-kind kind-hearted one within its species and, like me, couldn't bear to kill an injured prey. Being a pack-oriented species, its counterparts looked down upon this poor thing and kicked it out.

I wasn't sure, but I just felt like this is what had happened. Was that a sign that the two of us are destined to be together, linked, now that I think of it?

I couldn't procrastinate. Without hesitation, I made a promise. "I'll save you," I told the Pokémon. "I'll help you. I promise." I had to get someone to take care of this hurt Pokémon. I had nothing else in my mind no matter what I wanted, just like any other kid. I turned and ran from the open area into the bush. I knew my way back - smart kid, I know. I dashed towards mother, panting, grabbed her attention, and hastily retold the whole thing.

Mother smiled, perfunctorily, and turned her head away. That was all.

I couldn't give up. I just _had_ to help the dog, yet I couldn't do it on my own. I nagged her, I shook her, I threw a tantrum. I didn't care - I'd probably gotten mad inside. I tried to get father as well, but neither of them would care! Why? Didn't they have kind hearts? Were adults all cold-hearted?

Eventually mother couldn't take it anymore and she caught fire. "I don't care about your stupid fantasies. That wild dog going to die is none of our business, and if you think you can read its mind, you're stupid." That was all she said before furiously escorting me home. But wasn't I furious as well?

That night, I couldn't sleep. My mind was all on the poor Pokémon, and every moment in silence, I could feel it call out to me in its low, hollow cry, "Houn"; and every moment when I closed my eyes, its scars would appear vividly on my mind.

However, like any other kid, that event was soon tossed cheerfully to the back of my mind, and the imagery only appeared in my brain occasionally. Until the next time.


	2. Out of the Blue

**Out of the Blue**

From the perspective of today's me, childhood years have flew past me. The more recent years have left clearer memories with me, though the event that really left a dent in my past wasn't until I was ten.

Ten year old was the age that most children, like Shadow, went on their courageous Pokemon journeys. I, for one, was way too dependent and scaredy to set off on my own, and my parents couldn't care less anyway - walk around the town or the vicinity, and I can bet you can't find anyone who's less interested in Pokemon. Indeed, I wholeheartedly doubt whether I have their DNA in my very blood.

What did I do at ten then? Just like every other Pokemon-indifferent child, going to academic school in Jubilife City, studying language and arithmetics while those other cool kids went to the trainers' school learning about potions and burns. I did usually watch TV at home while my parents weren't noticing though - the news and programs gave me a good deal of insight. In spite of my dependence, father was extremely determined to train me as a macho man and left me out in the cold to walk to school, from our hometown, Floaroma Town, to the big city, every single day. Initially I ended up late most of the time, thanks to all the immature wailing and hesitating at our front door. But eventually I would get used to that, being left with no other choice.

You see, albeit apathetic about Pokemon, my parents did acknowledge the dangers of walking outside on my own, so thank Arceus they did give me packets of Repel to bring along when getting to school. I learnt from the TV program "Getting to Grips" that bushes were the wild Pokemon's dwelling spots so I could avoid them every time I cross the route, but the Ravaged Path was where danger really lay. Of course I actually wish I could come face-to-face with a wild Pokemon or two, but I just couldn't risk my life for that, right? That was when the cumbersome Repels came in handy, just to shove off those unknown species in the cave.

And it was one of those ordinary evenings when it happened, out of the blue, out of the dark.

That day was a usual day, a really usual one. I walked to school like I did every single day, got bullied by that roughneck and got told off by the teacher. No big deal. At lunch, I dug into my bag for my sandwich.

"Stop," came a coarse voice while a meaty palm held my arm.

"What." I responded without a single thought or the slightest glare.

"What?" he guffawed. "WHAT?" He harshly pushed my hand away so hard that I staggered. He snatched my bag in a split second.

"Stop it," I asserted calmly, suppressing my pounding heart.

"Well," replied James. "Why should I anyway?"

The next series of actions occurred in a single flash. I stood up, reached my tiny hands for the leather bag in James' big fat hand. A second later, I was on the floor.

I didn't wail like I would have if I had still been six. I just sat there and watched the bully flip the bag over and drop everything in it onto the floor: the lunch box that fell open to ruin my lunch, my books and stationery, my repels...everything. "No lunch for you!" that hateful guy gloated as he left the room.

I silently packed my stuff back into the bag, without a word. I held the sense of humiliation in my own mind until I left school.

As usual, I was heading home from school after a tiring day of hateful schoolwork. I didn't wander around, especially in that scary cavern - how would I dare anyway? As I headed into the dark path and turned on my flashlight, I reached into the bag for the repels at the very bottom. Past the books, past the box...was nothing.

My heart skipped a beat. I reached again, pushing aside everything else. Nothing. I shook the bag violently in hopes of it surfacing. I flipped the bag over, like James had done, staring hard as everything succumbed to gravity and hit the stone floor hard. No bottle.

I panicked and memories went through my mind just as sweat poured throuh my skin. Then I understood. The repel must have been dropped somewhere I didn't notice when James did that. I jerked and turned back, before realising school had been closed. How was I supposed to go home through this cavern without a repel?

I fell onto my knees and thought hard while I re-packed everything. In the end, I knew I had no choice but to take a risk unless I wanted to sleep on the streets. I silently prayed to Arceus. Oh Arceus, why?

Nervously hugging my bag tight, I took a step carefully, mutedly. Then another one. Every step was hastier and more nervous than the other one as I journeyed into the dangerous zone. A seemingly infinite period of time later, I saw the exit of Ravaged Path.

Thank Arceus I made it. At least I was still safe! I broke into a run, like a chamion athlete, towards the light coming from the bright moon outside. Then I took a deep breath of relief as my heart stopped pounding hard, and the cool air gushed into my lungs and caressed my skin. I'd made it.

Except...a weird sensation.

Something wasn't right. I felt a stinging sensation on the back of my right shoulder. "Oh Arceus, no," I whispered. "No." I slowly turned my head.

Then I gaped in shock. What I saw was a blue-purple bat-like Pokemon, flapping its wings, with an eye-less face in the vicinity of a few inches and razor-sharp fangs sunken straight into - my back. "Arrrrrrgh!" I shrieked. "No!" I shook violently to get rid of it. I jumped up and down, throwing my hard bag onto the frightening creature, to no avail. Slowly and gradually, I felt as if I was running out of energy and my eyesight, bit by bit, became blurry. I slumped onto the floor, just like the pitiful dog Pokemon, four years ago. As the scary yet **foreign** thought of death crept into my mind, the dog did as well. I remembered an episode of the TV introducing this Pokemon, named Houndour, which had made my memories ache so badly. I remembered that legend had it that this hound species came straight from hell, its evolved form being an embodiment of death itself. Did that encounter four years ago symbolise something? Did it have anything to do with this?

On the spur of the moment, something pounded on my back, and all of a sudden I was free from that unnerving sensation. What had happened? Why did I feel better? Was I safe? Numerous questions popped up in my head in spite of my whole body being still numb. Fortunately, the numb feeling was gone as well, in - maybe several seconds? All was left was exhaustion.

Yet I had to see and know what'd happened. Lacking energy, I tried hard to gather strength and pushed the ground to turn my body and look at my back. Another shock came.

A dark Houndour, as though it crept out from my memory and my mind, was on the ground in front of me. Facing that bat, it lept in the air, opened its jaw wide to bite it. The bat dodged, doing the same thing, successfully closing its jaws on the Houndour's shoulder. Yet it didn't let go; instead, it sank its fangs onto the dog, causing it to suddenly look awfully painful, as if being burnt a hell-fire - despite being the symbol of hell-fire itself.

"No!" I yelled from the bottom of my heart, yet I didn't have the energy to let out a voice. I was greatly relieved when Houndour broke free, turned and let out a small stream of fire that seemed to hit the bat hard. I was choked by the pungent smell of the fire and began to cough. However, when I looked again, the bat had emerged from the fire and screamed. Houndour, looking startled, stood still and shook its head, unable to counter. Therefore I had to shout out loud to the dog. "Watch out!" I screamed. The dog raised its head, only to be hit by the dazzling wave of sound pulses originating from the annoying bat's fanged mouth. Houndour growled and panted, unable to focus.

I didn't know what had happened to the dog, and the only thing I could do was to hope it was alright. A second later, it raised its head again, the skull-like adornment glittering under the moonlight. It opened its mouth wide and a purple smog leaked out - but it apparently wasn't aiming towards the bat at all. It simply went somewhere else, floating mid-air and disappeared. Houndour grunted, then lept forward to bite the bat again, yet it tripped over itself and banged onto the floor, hard. I found my energy and crawled forward to take a gander at the dog. "Are you alright?" I whispered into its furry ears desperately, looking into its eyes, hesitating whether to touch it. "What's happened?" I didn't notice again when the bat Pokemon promptly swooped down from the air, straight at us.

That very moment, the dark Pokemon jumped onto its feet, albeit its legs trembling. It kicked me with its hind legs, causing me to fall on my back, while it faced the bat. It leaned on its front legs, gathering every drop of its energy, then all of sudden, let out a long, wild, hound-like roar that was probably heard by everyone nearby. I lowered my head, closed my eyes and clasped my hands on my aching ears to bear the incredible noise.

Then it ended. I looked up again, only to see the purple back of the bat flapping its wings, flying into the dark sky.

I hastily walked forward towards the dark quadrupedal figure, which once again slouched on the grassy ground with a heavy thud. This action immediately looked familiar in my eyes, and something flashed through my mind. I turned the Pokemon over to reveal its red underbelly and stared into its dark, determined pupils. It grunted. As I scrutinised the Pokemon, a vivid memory appeared in my mind. A memory that had etched into my mind, causing so much suffering. And there it was, the same alienated, lone Houndour, resting on my weak, trembling arms. I knew it. I just knew.

That moment, the whole of me was flooded by sorrow and sorriness. I could not contain the apology in me.

"It's...you?" I whispered as tears poured into my eyes. "You're still alive?"

"Houn," responded the Pokemon in a weak voice.

"I'm sorry," I said hesitantly, not sure whether it could comprehend. "I wanted to help you...my mum just didn't let me." Then I knew what to do, at that moment. "I'll get you this time."

I must do that. I was a frail ten-year-old at that time, with my energy drained by a wild Pokemon, but it's amazing how strong determination can make a person, isn't it? I lifted the dog in my arms - it was just slightly heavy - and headed home, step by step. Every step my stiff feet made was like climbing a mountain to me.

As I finally made it back to Floaroma Town on our doorstep and rang the bell, I fell and passed out.


	3. Struggle and Release

**Struggle and Release**

I felt something. In the dark, I slowly turned conscious. Then there was a sudden jerk in my mind and I opened my eyes wildly.

I was in my bed, safe and sound, as I'd always had. Yet I had a feeling that I had something to do, something waiting for me. I strained my mind, in search for that thing. Was that homework? No way. Did I owe dad anything? Nah. Forgot to feed any pets? Na - no wait, wasn't that...? ...Oh, the Houndour!

I leaped out of my bed all of a sudden, vigorously swaying my head to look for it. No sign. I got onto my feet, peering up and down in my vicinity, even outside the window. Neither. My heart raced fast. I promised it I wouldn't let it down this time. I was sure it remembered. It had saved me, and I couldn't even get it to a safe place? Was I so bad of a person? I ran around the house, hastening my footsteps bit by bit. Back to my own room, I lost my cool and stood there, contemplating what I could do to even gain its trust again. No way. I knew it wouldn't ever like me anymore. In devastation, I hopelessly called out its name.

"Houndour," I sighed.

"Houn?" came a response, right behind me...wait?

I turned, and from beneath my bed, it crawled out. That familiar figure - the smooth snout, the skull on its head, and the agile limbs - stood out before my very eyes. I was startled at that moment. And there I'd thought I'd never see it again, yet it was right here. A surge of warmth emerged in me and I tried hard to hold the wetness in my eyes in. I stepped towards it, and it sat eagerly. Spreading my arms, I finally got a hold of this friendly dog - the intimacy was simply endearing. I held it tight, and it rubbed its muzzle against my cheek lovingly. After so many times, I finally got to safeguard this pitiful creature, to realise my promises, to be with this Pokémon seemingly bonded with my own self. I knew it'd be my friend, and I was pretty sure about it.

Then a thunder struck - I mean, my very own father thundered in.

I knew something wasn't right when I heard that grunt. I halted and turned to face father.

"Tut, tut," came the hoarse voice. "Feeling better now?"

"...yeah," I responded tentatively. "I suppose I'm walking around now?"

"I don't mean you," he laughed. "I'm talking about your dirty dog."

"He's not dirty!" I defended.

"Oh yeah? Then what's this foul smell?" he snapped. And he was right; Houndour did give off a terrible smell. I heard it's from some burning toxins or something. "Get it out of my house, now that it's feeling fine."

He was so stern I shivered. I turned towards Houndour. It was slowly getting up from its crouch and staring at me. I couldn't decipher its expression - was he feeling wronged? Abandoned? Or apathetic? I turned around again. "No I won't," I was serious about it.

"Oh yes you will," he growled. I shuddered, but I stood still. "I promised to keep it company, and I'll keep it."

"Don't kid around with me. Promising an animal? Is that even funny? You think you're some princess in fairy tales or something?" he thundered. "And how many times have I told you WE'RE NOT KEEPING PETS?"

Quivering, I backed but reached for Houndour's black fur. Upon contact with it, I felt a surge of strength passing through me. I looked into its eyes and it looked back with the same confidence. I knew it would back me up for what I insisted was right. I was sure I was doing the right thing. The young me stood strong. "I'm keeping him," I declared firmly. I didn't realise my speech was accelerating. "I've decided this several years ago and I'm staying with this decision. This is only the right way to treat such an abandoned Pokémon, and...a friend. He'll stay with me, and if you're not fine with that, I'll just..." I paused. "go." I screamed.

I didn't expect myself, being so timid, to say such a thing. How would I even live without the family anyway? What could I do? But I was so young and enraged then that I was barely aware of any consequences. And I said it anyway, so I wouldn't embarrass myself by giving up. I convinced myself to do it.

"Go ahead then," father smiled, probably expecting me to give up soon and turn back. I didn't care. "I'll go on a journey by myself. I've always dreamt of becoming the Pokémon master, not going to some stupid school. And I've had enough of not being the cool kid and being bullied all the time. I've had enough of being trapped here. I've had ENOUGH OF EVERYTHING HERE!" Without even bringing stuff, I just dashed out of the house, and ran straight to the nearest bush. While running, the wind hit me hard in the face and cooled me down. What was I doing? I was pretty certain this was illogical, but my heart kept pumping so fast that I kept going until I jumped into some tall grass.

I sat in the dark and tried to calm myself. I was all alone in the thick grass. This wasn't right. I was in danger. Hopefully there wouldn't be a bloodsucking creature or a ferocious lion jumping out of nowhere...

The grass rustled.

I held in my breath and didn't dare make a sound. I prayed that my devastating predictions wouldn't come true. It was probably just a little bird. Hopefully.

Something came out of the grass, and it was - just the very same Houndour. "Phew," I was relieved. "You really followed along? I didn't expect so."

It lay on the ground, glancing at me silently.

My immature mind ran through my memories to find someplace we could stay for a while and take a breath. Meanwhile Houndour walked up to me. All of a sudden, it turned around, and orange flames rushed out of its jaw.

"What the - " I was startled, only to see a Kricketot faltering and falling to the ground. Gratefully, I stroked Houndour's skull slowly. "Thanks man, that was awesome. I wonder what that thing was doing, lurking in the shadows..."

"Oh yes! Shadow!" came the epiphany. I knew where to go now - at least temporarily. "Come on," I told the dog. "Let's go to Shadow's." loyally, it followed, and the duo of us headed straight to my childhood haunt.

* * *

I knocked on the door confidently, and before long, someone casually pulled it open. "Oh hi! If it weren't our sweet little Lucifer!" came aunt Cherry, Shadow's mom. "Why are you here? Come in anyway." So I went in obediently and took a nice rest on the velvet couch. "You already know Shadow's out on her journey so we're all alone here," she called out from the kitchen as she prepared something.

My heart twitched a little when I heard that. I'd known Shadow was on her way all along, but I felt kinda down whenever I thought of it. Was I jealous? Upset that I was trapped in my conservative home? As I ran through this train of thought, my little eye got a bit wet.

"Oh dear boy, why do you look so upset? Here, have a warm cup of chocolate," she came over and said lovingly. "Don't cry; that makes you look bad." Yet that only made me sob. "C'mon, tell auntie what's wrong. Bullies at school?"

Nah, I was so used to being bullied already. It was something much more devastating than that. But before I composed myself to speak up, the videophone rang loudly. "I'll go get it," went aunt Cherry swiftly.

For some reason she blocked the screen from me. As she answered the call and talked for a while, her facial expression transformed from a large grin to a sterner one. I couldn't hear her except for the greeting - for some reason she was whispering. All that I could make out was "give...a chance...try...own...". What was that supposed to mean? It wouldn't be for me now to piece together these words, let alone my young self. She didn't look happy though, from her impatient eyes glancing at me from time to time. Soon her voice turned into a plea. "try...responsibility...friends..." she said something like this.

There was a short silence, presumably the person at the opposite end speaking, or hesitating. Aunt Cherry first frowned, then let out a big grin."I'm sure you won't regret this," she declared loudly. "Shadow grows a lot everytime I see her." And she hung up.

I thought for a split second and then I realised. That person must have been one of my parents.

Aunt Cherry came across the living room, still wearing that grin. I wasn't sure, but I felt something auspicious. Was it my reasoning, or was it just the big smile?

She stroked my short black hair, then patted me on the face. "You take a nice rest this night here, little Lucifer," she hummed. "coz you'll be setting off on a long journey tomorrow morning."

I took quite a while to comprehend, and believe, this short sentence. Was that real? Was I merely dreaming? Seems not. After all these years of "imprisonment" (from my point of view, anyway), I was about to be set free, to go on a journey of my very own, to pursue my childhood dream? I could finally be just like Shadow, and all the cool kids? And more importantly, I could stay with my dear Houndour? I blushed and shuddered in excitement and fulfillment. I almost burst into tears, really.

Aunt Cherry allowed some time for the good news to sink in, and went on. "Just take Shadow's room down the corridor, if you don't mind the girly stuff."

"I'm certainly fine with that," I smiled too. Everything this night was just sweet. "I'll go take a rest as you say then!" So I went ahead.

"Lucifer," she called out. "You're supposed to already have a Pokémon right? Can I take a look?" I paused and realised. Where was my sweet doggy? Were the two of us alone all this time? I dashed back out and looked outside the window. There it was.

"Hey Houndour!" I was kinda impatient and apprehensive. It looked up. "What have you been doing out there all the time? Come in, quick!" Swiftly it jumped up and hastily scurried towards the door. I let it in and petted it in a friendly manner.

"I see, so you've got yourself a Houndour. Pretty impressive huh," she smirked. "Why didn't you keep it safe and sound in a Poké ball?"

I hesitated for a split second. I did know what a Poké ball was, right? I'd seen it on TV before - it's some sort of ball that magically held a Pokémon inside. Well of course, I had none. "I don't really have one," I replied shyly. "Houndour is just my friend."

"I see," she was fine with that. "So it's wild. But the fact that it's your friend is what's really important. I can get you some tomorrow anyway."

"Yes, that's what important," I smiled towards Houndour. "My friend."

So we went ahead, after cleaning ourselves maybe, and had a nice, peaceful night in Shadow's warm bedroom. The sleep was unlike any other one, because I had a feeling that I finally could do what I was intended to; a feeling of true freedom.


	4. Dawn

**Dawn**

I still have a brief memory of the wonderful dreams that night, the night that marked the beginning of my very own journey. I dreamt of being surrounded by tons of Pokémon, which turned from hostile to friendly in a flash. They melted into Shadow, who first sneered at me arrogantly but then went into a battle with me. I didn't know how battles worked though, so her unknown monsters absolutely demolished mine, before launching me into a never-ending abyss of darkness.

I sprang up into the dim light of dawn. I checked the Hoothoot clock. It was sometime past 5. I really should get some more rest. I lay, spread, on the bed, staring at the ceiling and still panting. That wasn't real. It wouldn't be.

I tossed and turned, but the sight of her in my own mind - now her scent, her belongings, and her imaginary presence here as well - simply haunted me. So I got up instead. Onto my feet, I slipped into those girly pink slippers (how furry could they get?) and stepped out of the room.

The house was oh so familiar to me, after countless times playing with her throughout my childhood - until she left. I walked into the balcony and looked up to the clear, dim-lit sky. I silently watched as a great yellow ball emerged from beyond the horizon and rose, changing its colour gradually, lighting up the grey sky, and spreading its brilliant golden pigment towards everything in existence. Had I witnessed too few dawns, or was this one particularly beautiful and captivating? I wasn't sure, but I firmly believed that this signified the dawn of a brilliant, fulfilling journey.

As I gazed into the morning sky for an unknown period of time, I heard some noise behind me. Probably the videophone ringing. I checked the Hoothoot clock, which said half past six. Who would call at such a time? Curious, I went over through the living room to the device and answered the call.

Shadow's familiar face filled the screen as she shrieked, "MOOOOOOOM! I NEED MY - " and absurdly halted. I failed to hold in my giggle. "LUCIFER!" she cried. "What are you doing at my home?"

"Just hanging around," I replied casually. "Checking out your cute bedroom."

She wasn't happy. "Mom probably let you in huh? Aww mom," she sighed. Then she noticed something. "Hey, what's that behind you? It looks kinda cool!"

I looked back, and sure enough, Houndour was there, laying by me. "My new pet, or friend, or partner, whatever you call that," I was almost singing.

"Wow, that's so cool! Do uncle and auntie finally let you have a Pokémon?"

"Not sure really. Your mom talked to them last night and ta-da," I smiled. "She said I'm on my journey!"

"It was that easy? Tell me more!"

So I told her how I gradually befriended Houndour, how I threw a tantrum after the attack, and how I decided to leave home. Houndour rubbed his ears against my legs endearingly while I told our story. "That was a long story, but I got to be a trainer anyway," I concluded, leaving her impressed.

"Thought mom would convince them one day," she looked smug. "So, are you planning to catch up with me?"

That struck. My dreams came to mind, and I once again realised I lacked the basics. It left me speechless.

Fortunately aunt Cherry came along. "Hey Shadow," she greeted. "So you figured out Lucifer is coming too?"

"Yay! I'm so looking forward to beating him."

"Let's see about that. Look at his determination; I'm sure he'll be catching up in no time. What were you calling for in the wee hours of morning anyway?"

Shadow paused for a split second then remembered. "OH MOM! MY WINTER CLOTHES! It's getting a little cold right here."

"Chill out, sweetie. Where are you?"

"I'm now staying at someone's house on route 216."

"Right, I'll ring the delivery man," and so she did. Surprisingly for me, the delivery man arrived literally immediately, riding on a Pelipper. She put together a package of clothes like magic (mothers are that amazing) and handed it over. As he left flying, she turned to me. "You too, Lucifer. Do bring yours if you're going there...or should I get you some?"

I snapped out of my trance. "I'll...probably be fine," I replied bashfully. What a good mother Shadow had...

And so I began to pack my stuff - if I had any stuff to pack anyway. Auntie actually gave me lots of daily items, even some snacks, from their home and forbade me to refuse. Luckily I did have a bit of pocket money with me - probably worth a Poké ball or so? I stuffed all these into one of their spare backpacks - thankfully a blue one - and nervously zipped it up.

Some time later, I was all set, clenching onto my stuff, standing by my buddy. I stepped out of the warm house. "Thanks auntie," I waved. "It was a good night."

"How short your stay's been! You should be taking your time."

But of course, I couldn't wait. "Sorry auntie, I'm just too excited to wait, haha!" After stroking Houndour's short fur, I turned towards the road ahead, only to see someone arriving. I recognised him to be no-one but Shadow's dad! He looked delighted as he noticed me too, not too far off.

"What a coincidence, Lucifer!" he laughed. "I'm just back from my business trip to Rustboro City. So I see you've just finished visiting our home, yeah?"

Auntie briefly told him about today's me while I blushed. He looked psyched.

"I can't believe it, little boy! So you're growing up like our cute Shadow!" he gave me a thumbs-up, then hesitated a bit. He rummaged in his briefcase, and got hold of something. "Well then let me give you a little gift. I happened to have got it on my way home."

In my confusion, he handed a metallic ball, half-red, half-white. My basic knowledge told me it was a Poké ball. Could it be...?

"I just caught it nearby, and you know, I'm not really a full-time trainer anymore," he said kindly. "So I thought you could take care of this Pokémon." I still couldn't believe my ears. Another Pokémon as my companion, for free? I was a bit embarrassed, but again, I was too stoked to refuse it. After all, I was ready to find tons of Pokémon friends, just like in my dream. "Try releasing it," he said.

I recalled how they did it on TV, and carefully pressed the central button. Slightly to my shock, a bright white light snuck out of the open ball and materialised right before me.

After I composed myself, I focused my eyes on the creature released. Right at that moment, I recognised its form, and was flabbergasted. Flapping its blue and purple wings, it had skinny legs, a fanged mouth and no eyes. I recalled that this must be a Zubat - and my memory wasted no time reminding me that it had been exactly this species that hurt us that night. That night that tired Houndour out and left both of us so injured; that night that twisted my fate and set me on this unexpected journey.

All of a sudden, Houndour howled and leapt upwards, widely opening its jaws under fierce, furious eyes, looking to attack the creature. With its swift muscles, it prepared a forceful bite. I was surprised and after quick thinking, I stepped forward to hug its belly hard, resisting the foul smell it emanated, and hold it back from action.

"What are you doing, Houndour?" I shouted to it, looking into its angered eyes. It relentlessly struggled in my embrace, roaring towards the bat, even raging at me. Accidentally it scratched my arm, revealing red blood oozing out quickly. What a strong paw! I tried to ignore the pain and went on, trying to comfort it. "This Zubat is now our..." Then I was struck by a sudden realisation.

"Could you mean...this Zubat is the...very same...?"


End file.
